


She's Got You

by RocknRoll1968



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: "I love vodka!", Comments always welcome :-), Confessions of love, Infidelity/Cheating, Juicy Smut, M/M, PWP with feels, best friends with sexual tension, now with premium UST flavouring!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll1968/pseuds/RocknRoll1968
Summary: One night on tour, Kurt gets completely shit-faced and Krist helps him to bed, but Kurt doesn't want to sleep—he wants Krist—and Krist is torn between his attraction to Kurt and his loyalty to Shelli.
Relationships: Krist Novoselic/Kurt Cobain, background Krist/Shelli
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	She's Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction; all real names are used in a strictly fictional context. I am in no way affiliated with Nirvana or any of its members. No offence is intended. This was made with love! ♥

"Hang on, let me get a picture of you two," Krist said, mainly to Shelli, who was about to open the front door of the bed and breakfast to lead the three of them inside. Kurt was kinda beyond following instructions at this point. He was clinging to Krist to keep his balance, the gallon of beer sloshing in his stomach threatening to topple him onto the pavement face-first. A Buddha-like smile illuminated his face, as it had since he'd downed his fourth beer of the evening less than an hour ago.

Krist and Shelli had decided they were ready to leave the pub early that night, wanting to get some extra rest for once after all the partying that had been going down on this tour. Tad and Co. were a wild bunch. Seeing that Kurt was so drunk he couldn't even walk by himself, they decided to bring him back with them to the B&B.

Krist smiled. His two favourite people in the world were with him right now, both of them looking incredibly cute, and he wasn't about to let this photo opportunity slip by. 

"Here, you take him," he said to Shelli, pulling Kurt towards the steps that led up to the door. Between the two of them they managed to wrangle Kurt up to the top step to stand next to Shelli, and he stood swaying with one hand on the wall next to him and the other on Shelli's shoulder. Shelli had to point out the camera to him before he realised Krist was taking a picture, but once he did, his silly smile widened even further, his eyes disappearing into little happy crescents. 

Shelli, on the other hand, was very tired and just wanted to be curled up in bed asleep, so Krist quickly snapped a picture and went to relieve her of her wobbly burden. "You go on, babe," Krist said to her once they were in the foyer. "I'll put him to bed."

"Ok," she agreed, looking relieved that her Kurt-sitting duties were over for the night. She stretched up on tiptoe to peck Krist on the lips. "I'll probably be asleep when you get in."

"I'll try to be quiet," he promised, kissing her back.

"G'night, Shelli," Kurt said, giving her a drunken smile. 

"Goodnight, Kurt," she said and kissed him on the cheek fondly, mussing up his hair a little before heading up the stairs. Kurt and Chad's room was on the ground floor of the tall terraced house and Krist led the way to it, asking Kurt for his key.

"What?" Kurt said, squinting at Krist.

"Your _key_. We need your key to get in," Krist repeated, amused. It wasn't often that Kurt was the drunker one of the two of them.

Kurt just shrugged and made a 'fuck if I know where it is' face. He leaned against the door frame, closing his eyes again.

Krist smiled at him and started checking the pockets of the big orange and tan coat he'd given Kurt to wear when the weather had turned abruptly wintry one day. Kurt had been standing on a train station platform hugging himself and pretending he wasn't shivering in his denim jacket in the icy wind, so Krist had taken off his own coat and wrapped Kurt in it, and Kurt had kept it ever since. He'd tried to return it to Krist, but Krist insisted he keep it for the tour. Kurt was too skinny to retain any heat; he always got chilled when the temperature dropped even a little, and Krist wasn't that bothered by the cold, anyway. A little cold was worth it to see Kurt comfortable.

Maybe he was a little over-attentive, but Kurt never seemed to mind. Kurt and Shelli were the same height and build—they'd even had the same hair for a while there when Kurt had dyed his black—and Krist's brain liked to put them into the same category: _Small, Soft, Sweet, and Needs Protecting_. He knew they would both strenuously disagree with the 'needs protecting' designation, which is why he kept it restricted to the privacy of his own mind. They didn't need to know.

Krist located the key in the breast pocket of the bulky coat and unlocked the door, guiding Kurt inside and letting him flop onto the bed while Krist fiddled with the antique bedside lamp, figuring out how to switch it on. 

Warm, yellow light spilled over the bed where Kurt lay, sprawled like a sack of potatoes somebody had dropped. He looked halfway asleep already, and Krist decided to help him out of his shoes and coat, since those wouldn't be fun to sleep in.

Kurt's eyes slid open when Krist began tugging his sparkly purple sneakers off, and he watched silently, a hint of the beatific smile of earlier dusted across his features. When the shoes were safely on the floor, Krist rolled Kurt to one side and then the other to release each of his arms from the coat one at a time. His hands were gentle on his friend's body, softly extracting Kurt from the thick layers of fabric before tugging the coat out from under him.

Kurt's face was red by the time Krist finished his task, his eyes soft and hot and glued to Krist's, and he said, "Are you gonna take it all off? Get me naked?"

"Pfff, you wish," Krist teased and went to hang up the coat. He thought about just walking out once he'd stashed the coat in the wardrobe, but found himself drawn back to the bed. There was no excuse, really; he just wanted to see that look on Kurt's face again, the one that said, _'climb on and fuck me into next week.'_ Krist swallowed hard.

He gazed down at his best friend for a few moments, enjoying the view. Kurt's long blonde hair lay in messy waves on his pillow, shining softly in the lamplight. It framed his pretty face, which was currently a wide-open display of drunken lust and longing, his cheeks still flushed and his breathing heavy. The tip of Kurt's tongue slipped out and slid over his lip as he looked up at Krist.

Krist thought he should probably go. "You gonna be ok? You need anything?" he asked.

"I need you to kiss me goodnight," Kurt said, making sexy eyes at Krist.

Ok. So talking to him right now was just gonna be like that. Krist almost turned to go, but he hesitated a second and that was just enough time for his best intentions to go skipping merrily out the door, leaving him alone with his horny, wasted mess of a bandmate.

Just one kiss couldn't hurt, right? That wasn't cheating. Technically.

Krist approached and leaned over Kurt, gently pressing their lips together. Just that small contact drew a helpless whimper out of Kurt and his hot hands fumbled their way inside Krist's unzipped jacket to stroke down his sides, groping for a touch of bare skin.

Krist could have pulled away. Could have walked out and gone back to his and Shelli's room. He could have. But he didn't. Instead, the sensible part of him watched himself from afar as he deepened the kiss, muffling Kurt's horny whimpering by sealing their open mouths together. He pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth, tracing the inside of Kurt's lips and tasting the beer on his tongue. Kurt was moaning loudly into Krist's mouth and Krist was getting rapidly hard listening to him. God, it was so easy to fall back into old habits. He'd intended to give this up when he and Shelli got married, but here he was again with Kurt hot and desperate beneath him.

Krist pulled back a little to catch his breath. Kurt's lips were red from kissing. He looked so beautiful. Kurt pulled his hands away from Krist's body and held them up. "Help me take my gloves off," he said.

Krist sat on the edge of the bed and did as he was asked, carefully peeling the fingerless grey wool gloves from Kurt's hands and setting them on the bedside table.

"And my sweater," Kurt said when Krist had finished with the first task. The sensible part of Krist's brain tried to chime in, but he ignored it and tugged Kurt's black sweater up, revealing his pale belly and chest, and little red nipples. Kurt's body was loose and floppy due to how drunk he was, but he managed to raise his arms, and with another quick tug the sweater was off, finding its home on the end of the bed.

Krist was being led by the nose, and he knew it. And moreover, he didn't even care. As always, he was falling all over himself to do exactly what Kurt wanted. He almost thought he should be ashamed of himself for being so wrapped around Kurt's finger, but this situation felt way too good for negative thoughts to even get a word in.

Kurt was now fumbling with the button on his jeans, and after some struggle managed to get it open and the zipper down. He pushed his jeans out of the way, and Krist could see his erection lying against his hip under the fabric of his briefs. There was a wet spot forming near the tip. Kurt peeled the briefs down, next, glancing up at Krist as he did, and once they were down around his skinny thighs, he spat in his hand and started stroking himself slowly, first looking down to watch the head of his cock sliding in and out of his fist, then turning his eyes up to lock onto Krist's.

Krist let out a shaky sigh. "Fuck. You look so good like that," he breathed, letting his eyes wander over Kurt's bare skin.

"Take a picture," said Kurt, one corner of his mouth rising.

Krist paused. "Really?" What an idea!

A silly grin stole onto Kurt's face. "Yeah, so then you can beat off to me whenever you want." He wriggled with glee at the thought.

Oh my god, he was so hammered. Krist chewed his lip. This was yet another really bad idea. A really, really, really _good_ bad idea. Being fairly drunk himself, Krist felt his willpower slipping and he pulled his point-and-shoot out of his jacket pocket, getting up on his knees and aiming it at Kurt, who instantly pulled a sexy pose, with one arm up over his head on the pillow, and the other lifting his stiff prick out of his jeans so it was more visible.

Krist snapped a shot of his mostly naked bandmate, who was splayed out on the bed with his cock out, practically begging to be fucked. But Krist couldn't do it. That was going too far. Hell, taking the picture was already going too far—he would have to hide it from Shelli when he got his pictures developed. And yet, somehow, he couldn't make himself get up off the bed and walk out. He still wanted this with Kurt, he wanted it so bad.

He wound the film to the next shot before putting the camera back in his pocket and reseating himself. Kurt was stroking himself with both hands now, his mouth dropping open and eyes falling shut as he enjoyed himself. Krist was still debating what he should do when Kurt's eyes opened again and he caught Krist's gaze. "W'you blow me?" Kurt slurred, still tugging at his hard-on.

Krist licked his lips without even thinking, glancing at Kurt's dick and knowing how quickly he could get Kurt off like that. Remembering Kurt's taste and smell and his face when--

"No, sorry. I can't do that to Shelli," Krist said, regret already settling inside him as he said it.

"Aww, come on, I'm too wasted to do this alone. I can't get it fully hard by myself." He was squeezing himself like a toothpaste tube, trying to maintain his erection, and it wasn't working too well anymore by the look of things. "At least kiss me till I come? Please?" Kurt begged.

Just the fact that Kurt could come from being kissed by Krist was enough to get Krist painfully hard, even more so than he already was. He made a quick decision and impatiently stripped his own jacket off, wanting to feel Kurt's hot skin on his own. His t-shirt came off next, and he lowered himself onto Kurt, capturing his mouth in a devouring kiss.

Kurt immediately let out a relieved moan and pressed himself up against Krist, a hand gripping his friend's denim-clad ass. Krist took a fistful of Kurt's hair, holding him in place, and went immediately to the type of wet, overpowering tongue kissing that he knew Kurt was always horny for. This got the loud, slutty response from Kurt that Krist didn't want to admit he was addicted to hearing. His cock had no problems admitting what it liked, however, and he was soon dripping in his jeans. Kurt sucked on Krist's tongue and Krist did his best to get it as deep in Kurt's mouth as he could, angling his head sideways to fit their mouths closer together.

Kurt's hand was struggling to move between them and Krist rolled to one side, releasing Kurt's hair so he could get to his erection, reaching over to the bedside table to take some of the hand lotion thoughtfully provided by the owner of the bed and breakfast. He took Kurt in hand, slicking the lotion over his shaft, making him go from firm to rock hard in under a minute. Kurt's eyes never left Krist's face, and when Krist returned his gaze he was a little surprised at the expression of open adoration on his best friend's face. Kurt had never looked at him like that before, at least not that he'd been aware of. He was usually pretty blitzed when they did this kind of thing, though, so maybe he just hadn't noticed.

Kurt was absolutely melting in his hands, writhing and flexing expressively as Krist stroked his cock, his face alight with pleasure. Krist drank in every sensual detail, from the softness of Kurt's skin in that most delicate of areas, to the strong, musky smell of his arousal as he dripped onto Krist's hand, to the sour taste of his mouth when Krist slipped his tongue between Kurt's lips. 

Krist gradually increased his speed, tightening his grip on Kurt's slippery dick and rubbing his thumb over the head with each upstroke, making Kurt's hips start to flex, pushing harder into Krist's hand. Kurt started groaning with each stroke, and Krist sped up even more, squeezing just a bit harder.

Kurt let out a guttural gasp, his cock pulsing rapidly in Krist's hand as he came, a jet of cum following each pulse. "Oh, holy fuck!" he exclaimed as Krist kept on jerking him, his face contorting with the intensity of his orgasm. Kurt whimpered as Krist continued gently sliding his fist over the oversensitive head, pushing him past pleasure into something almost painfully good. A shiver ran up Kurt's body with every stroke. 

Krist absolutely loved seeing him this way, loved knowing that he could transform Kurt into a quivering blob of lust—that Kurt wanted him that badly. Kurt wasn't always able to unwind enough to cut loose like this; he got really hung up sometimes with the shame that had been drilled into his head in Aberdeen. The shame about liking boys, too, not just girls. But tonight was not one of those nights, not by a long shot.

Stripes and dots of semen covered Kurt's skin; some had even hit his chin. Krist let go of Kurt's softening erection and wiped his face clean, then leaned in to kiss him again, much more gently this time. Kurt sighed deeply and kissed him back for a minute or two before reaching down between the two of them and rubbing Krist through his jeans, gently squeezing and pressing. Krist couldn't make himself pull away—he wanted this too much. 

He let Kurt undo his fly and pull his hard, aching cock out of his pants. Kurt's hot hands were all over him, caressing his balls and up and down his shaft, teasingly swiping a palm across Krist's wet slit just to get a reaction. Krist sighed and pushed into Kurt's hands, wordlessly asking for more. Kurt started stroking him, staring into his eyes as he did, the soft and tender look back on his face. Krist kinda wished Kurt would get this drunk more often, and he felt his face heating as he held eye contact with Kurt. It was so intense gazing into those big, bright eyes; there was no veil hiding Kurt's emotions right now, and Krist felt like he might drown in them. 

Pleasure curled through Krist's lower half as Kurt pulled and tugged at his erection. The addition of lotion to the mix sped things up a lot, and Krist could feel himself getting close as Kurt's fingers slipped over the head of his cock. He suddenly really wanted to come all over Kurt and he got up with hands and knees on either side of his friend, looking down at him and unconsciously biting his lip to try to hold back his orgasm for just a few more seconds. Kurt smiled at him and leaned up to place his mouth next to Krist's ear as he kept squeezing and stroking him.

"I love you," Kurt breathed into his ear, the words dripping with passion. Krist's heart stuttered in his chest, butterflies erupting in his gut at Kurt's words and he came instantly, groaning as he shot his cum all over Kurt's naked body in long spurts. Kurt fell back on the pillow again and enjoyed it, his soft smile breaking into a grin as he turned the tables on Krist and kept stroking him till it almost hurt, trying to milk out every last drop of cum from his best friend. 

As all the tension ebbed out of him, Krist allowed himself to collapse again next to Kurt, and he kissed him long and deep, not even caring that their mixed cum was getting smeared all over him. He wanted to tell Kurt he loved him, too, but something held him back, so he kissed him instead. Kurt had never said that to him before and it sent a flood of powerful feelings through him as he thought about it.

Was it just the beer talking? Could he really believe it? Images, memories swirled through Krist's mind one after the other: his little brother's shy, mousy friend, Kurt, hanging around Krist's house all the time until Krist finally agreed to start a band with him; the first time they'd made out, after smoking a joint while tripping on acid in Krist's bedroom; Kurt on his lap on another acid trip, horny and wanting much more than kissing; Kurt, asleep and naked in Krist's bed the next afternoon; Kurt always complaining to Krist that he wasn't spending enough time at band practise (spending too much time with Shelli was probably what he meant!); Kurt's hair suddenly getting longer and longer after that one time Krist mentioned how much he liked long hair on girls; Kurt somehow sensing from across the room whenever anyone was flirting with Krist after a gig, and ending up on his lap or with an arm draped around his waist...maybe it wasn't just the beer talking. 

Krist pulled back a little from the kiss and felt the words tumbling out of his mouth, almost frightening himself with how easy it was. "I love you, too, Kurt," he whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. What awful timing, he couldn't help thinking. Why couldn't this have happened _before_ he got married? 

He opened his eyes fully and saw that Kurt had passed out and was peacefully sleeping. Krist sighed shakily. Maybe it was time to go. Kurt might not even remember all this tomorrow, he was so drunk. What if he did, though, and decided it was a mistake? What if it _was_ a mistake? It's not like they could do this again—Shelli was already acting more possessive of Krist whenever Kurt was around. She could obviously sense whatever this was between them.

Krist's heart wilted a little in his chest and he softly stroked Kurt's prickly jaw, giving him one last quick kiss on his partly open mouth before carefully edging off the bed.

He cleaned the both of them up—Kurt really was passed-out drunk, as he didn't wake up—and got back into his clothes. He was glad Chad had stayed out late tonight or things could have been even more complicated. Once he'd covered Kurt with a blanket, he slipped out the door, heading upstairs.

Shelli woke up halfway when Krist slid into their shared bed. "Hi," she said sleepily, and smiled at him. Krist felt guilty even as his heart warmed on seeing her. He gave her a brief kiss and told her to go back to sleep, and she smiled a little and promptly did so. 

He lay awake for a while in the dark, his mind and heart spinning and reeling. How could he love them both? He cherished Shelli more than he could express, but this thing with Kurt that had been brewing as long as they'd known each other had finally exploded messily all over his emotional landscape, leaving him with a confusing ache in his chest. He wanted them both to be happy. He wanted them both to have him. Maybe he would even have given it a try with Kurt if only Kurt had confessed to him before he'd married Shelli. But he'd made his promise. And he was going to keep it.

* * *

Late the next morning found Krist and Shelli eating an English breakfast in the kitchen with their hostess, Shelli having wisely kept herself and Krist hydrated all the previous evening, which left them mostly hangover-free. Chad was undoubtedly still asleep, having come in super late, and they agreed to save some toast for him for the road ahead. They were just discussing whether to save some for Kurt, too, when he appeared in the kitchen doorway, rumpled and sleepy-looking. Their hostess greeted him and asked him to sit down, so he did, thanking her, but turned down the plate of food she tried to place in front of him and requested a cup of coffee instead.

"How'd you sleep?" Shelli asked Kurt.

"Pretty good," he said. "What about you?"

Krist finished up his second egg in peace as Kurt and Shelli chatted a little, but his eyes widened when he heard Shelli say, "Do you even remember Krist putting you to bed last night? You were so wasted!" She grinned with amusement.

Kurt had been stirring some sugar into his coffee and he cleared his throat suddenly in a way that Krist thought must be alarm. Krist kept his eyes glued to his food, slicing a few tomatoes for something to do to keep him from having to meet Kurt's gaze. Kurt raised his eyes to look at Shelli.

"Uh, yeah. I was being real annoying last night, but he was nice to me anyway." Krist risked a glance at him, but his small smirk revealed nothing.

"Just what I would expect from you," Shelli said to Krist, bumping him gently in the side with her elbow. "Was he talking your ear off?" she asked Krist.

"Yeah," Krist lied, "He wouldn't shut up!"

"I was being pretty dumb," Kurt added, looking towards Krist now. "Saying a lot of dumb shit." His expression was cautious as their eyes met, and Krist racked his brain for what to say to that.

"Well, it wasn't _that_ dumb. You get kinda poetic when you're drunk, you know?" He risked giving Kurt a significant look, as Shelli had turned to answer their hostess's question about whether she wanted more beans.

Kurt's closed expression opened a little and he gave Krist a soft smile with just a hint of the emotion from last night peeking through in his eyes. Krist smiled back, feeling oddly shy in the bright light of day.

The moment was broken when Kurt was asked if he wanted any cream or biscuits for his coffee, and Krist was almost relieved. That had gone better than he could have hoped for. He'd just have to be happy with that.

He didn't know if they'd ever be able to talk about last night. But at least he could feel ok with himself now. As long as Kurt wasn't hurting because of him, Krist was ok. He'd just have to let it go at that.

**The End**

  
  


As usual, pictures were what inspired me to write in the first place. Krist giving Kurt his coat dfghbkfd ♥♥♥ I feel like Kurt stole at least half his clothes from Krist's closet, so cute! And that freakin' wasted ass picture of Kurt, omg. It definitely needed its own fic.  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title of this fic comes from “[She's Got You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vTBV-9Y4fQ)” by Patsy Cline, which was one of Kurt's favourite songs (he wrote it on one of his playlists). I was imagining this song was Kurt's mood in this story. 
> 
> Second place contender for the title: [Midnight Confessions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J07CWEYupn4) by The Grass Roots.
> 
> Did you enjoy the story? Please tell me what you liked about it in the comments! :-)


End file.
